Message in a Bottle, a One Piece fanfic
by CaptainsOrder
Summary: Law is desperate and Kid is the only one who can help. The two captains reach an agreement initiating a lengthy pursuit to retrieve what he has lost, only that Law's end of the deal involves the use of his body. Kid/Law Doflamingo/Law CAUTION: Yaoi, Dub-con/Non-con
1. Chapter 1

Seawater sapped the energy from his body. It was a sickening feeling, but Law was given no option than to cling to dear life as the seas toyed with him to nature's will, his weight supported heavily by soggy driftwood.  
Some helpless kitten he was, struggling against his owner's intentions of a bathing, his claws dug deep into a moist and soggy cedar plank, on which his full weight relied.

It was a rare occurrence despite his typically calm composure that Law was shaken by a naked, pure _fear-_ -drifting for days on end gave no comforts to the possibility that he could be stranded for eternity before the little strength that remained in his exhausted muscles betrayed him. He was absolutely stuck, trapped in the very substance that defied his existence.

His eyes snapped open and his head jerked back. He had fallen asleep. That temporary loss of consciousness left him horrified. Surely, his body had no intentions of drowning him, as his fingers kept hold like a talon and its prey, but before long, both his physical and mental state would slip out of his control. His throat was parched and the inevitable ingestion of saltwater gave no help to that. It drained him more of the purity that he quite urgently needed. He'd had nothing to eat for days, and now his stomach moaned insistently for gratification, dissatisfied with the briny fluids he so constantly filled himself with. Combined with everything, for the first time in years, Law felt completely and utterly incapable.

"Hey!" And there it was again, a trickery of the mind, a fabrication of sorts that extinguished the very hope it was made to cause. But despite all, to be put in the very shoes of a madman was a fascinating experience.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" Impossible. Nonetheless, Law's heart lurched in his chest with the givings of hope. In the corner of one of his weary eyes, he caught a glimpse of a ship. Law didn't quite know if it was the sudden wave of comfort in rescue or his body finally giving out, but his body went slack and began to slide off the side of the plank, plunging into the cold, empty darkness of the sea.

As he sank, he heard a short distressing remark, muffled by the seas, in response to his disappearance. That should have been himself. Law wanted to feel a raging frustration, that he had been so close to salvation only to be denied the opportunity, but in truth, he felt at peace. His mind and body were far too drained to concern itself with the eventual, desperate aching of his lungs as they screamed for air. Law closed his eyes and prepared for peace.

* * *

"Captain, there's someone in the water!" Killer shouted. Kid leaned over the gunwales and indeed, he saw a man, exhausted now, barely conscious enough to keep his head above the water's surface. Killer expressed a look of concern. "What should we do?"

The captain could only laugh in response. It seemed today was the day where life would bring to life a pirate's role in slapstick humor; a drunk and clumsy sailor, lacking any sense to keep himself aboard his own ship. "What a dumbass."

Kid leaned his elbows on the edge of the ship, watching and showing no indication of pitching in. A look of disapproval emanated through a particular striped and perforated mask. Some mother, his first mate was, for Killer considered this Kid's "unhealthy" taste of entertainment.

Sucking in as much air as he could manage, Killer called out. "Hey!"

"Christ, Killer!" Kid spat. "He's gonna fucking see us!"

"I'd rather not watch a man die today, Kid," Killer protested. "Hey! Can you hear me?"

Killer cursed as the man in question slipped under the water and disappeared from view.

"Show's over!" Kid announced.

"Kid, this isn't a game!" Killer cried. "I'm bringing him back here."

"You're _what_?! Killer, you're a fucking pirate. Remember what happened to the last one you saved? That was a damn bust."

"Shut up, that bastard really was gonna die. Take me up when I get a hold of this one!"

Killer braced himself as he hit the ocean's surface. Fuck, it was cold. Ignoring the stabbing sensation of swimming in freezing water, he focused on his breathing and speed. Eventually, his body warmed to a standable degree and he approached the drowning victim, who appeared to be wearing familiar clothing. That hoodie of his was a trademark of someone...the colors, yellow and black,...where did he see that before?

Killer reached out a numb arm and roughly yanked the man to the surface. He blinked a few times clearing his vision and assessed the man he had just saved. It was a familiar face.

'This troublesome man...what is he doing out here?...' Killer thought to himself.

The two of them were hauled back onto deck, and Killer swung the still body onto the floor with a heavy thud, crouching beside the figure as he caught his breath.

"Holy shit…," Kid muttered in disbelief. He flipped the man onto his back. "This is the shitty punk we met back at Sabaody Archipelago. _Trafalgar Law._ Dead surgeon, or whatever."

'Surgeon of Death' Killer corrected in his mind, nodding nonetheless, and pressed an ear to Law's chest, hearing only a hollow emptiness.

"Kid! He isn't breathing!" Killer tilted Law's head to the side causing a stream of water to run steadily from his mouth.

The masked subordinate beckoned his captain over, "Tilt his head back and breathe air into his lungs.

"Dunno, he looks pretty dead to me."

"Kid!" Killer shouted with exasperation.

"Ah, for fuck's sake," Kid hissed and bent down on his knees. Killer moved aside as Kid sealed his mouth over Law's blue lips and delivered four strong breaths. His lips were clammy, yet soft, and Kid had to wonder what it'd be like to kiss the doctor in less dire situations.

Using two fingers, he tilted Law's chin up, allowing Killer to press his hands flat against the center of Law's chest and compressed in steady beats.

"Stubborn son of a bitch, this one," Kid declared after many fruitless attempts. He curled his hand into a fist and pounded the center of Law's rib cage.

"Idiot! You can't resuscitate a man like that!" Killer gave him a wicked punch to the shoulder.

"Oh, bite me."

Before Kid could manage another blow, Law jolted, twisting onto his hands and knees, and coughed violently as water spilled from his lips. The two men froze, well aware that Kid hadn't been half serious in his attempt at revival. Law's sides heaved evidently as he retched the water from his stomach and lungs onto the deck. When nothing more came up, he touched his head to the floor and collapsed onto his elbows, breathing heavily.

Killer rose to his feet awkwardly and tried to rub his back but Law bristled and slapped his hand away, recoiling like a cornered animal. His typically cool and composed gray eyes were now fierce with a new found intensity.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy," Killer took a step back, raising his arms in defense.

Kid simply stared obtusely as Law attempted to stand with shaky knees, eventually failing and landing heavily on his ass. He sat there, disoriented, and Kid chuckled. 'How cute,' he thought, grateful that his mind kept to itself.

"Feed that poor kitty, Killer," he ordered with a small laugh. "I guess we got a family pet for now. Aha."

* * *

"Sea Beast meat," Killer beckoned to the plate before the doctor. Law was ravenous but he chewed slowly, his eyes locked on the first mate like a gun and target, and continued to eat silently. "You ain't much for words, are you?"

"You're the soldier."

"Sorry what?"

Law stared at him. "The Massacre Soldier, Killer."

"Oh...yeah."

The door blasted open from behind them and Law gripped the table to prevent from being forcefully dislodged as Kid crashed into the seat next to him. While the light doctor remained in his seat, his knees painfully collided with the underside of the table.

"Are you always this reckless?" Law mumbled, giving him a sideways glare.

"When I want to be," Kid winked, flashing him a smile when Law scoffed. "Killer, pour us a whiskey shot."

"Actually, I prefer my wits about me, Mr. Eustass, especially after what's happened for the past few days."

"Mr. Eustass?" Kid grinned. "Am I really that important?"

"You certainly think you are," Law quipped.

"You ass."

"Heads up," Killer shoved a glass to Kid's end and left the two alone to fare as renewed acquaintances. Kid caught it with grace.

He downed the glass and slammed it empty back down with a hiss. "Good shit."

"You should really drink something. Hell knows how long you've been out there drinking seawater... I wouldn't want you dying on _this_ ship."

"I'll have a glass of water, thanks," Law replied courteously, rubbing his parched throat.

"You _really_ wanna stay sober, huh?" Kid stood to pour the doctor a glass himself.

"As I should be."

Kid snickered, "Maybe." He handed the glass to Law who brought it to his lips gratefully. The cold, icy liquid seemed to placate a path down Law's throat as he swallowed in greedy gulps.

"So humor me, doc." Kid yawned. "How exactly does someone like yourself end up out there?"

"Hm, well I'll save you the tedious details," Law pursed his lips. "The simple answer would be that my services were no longer needed."

"And so they threw you out?"

"A generous way of putting it, but yes."

"Man," Kid kicked his feet on the table with a flippancy only he could pull off fashionably. "You make these people sound so big and scary. Are they really?"

"That is a matter for you to find out yourself," Law's eyes felt heavy with exhaustion and contentment. His stomach was filled, his throat quenched, and to some degree, he felt a modicum of safety. After much deprivation, he could really settle for some rest. He propped his face on an elbow and his eyes closed on their own. "Now, Mr. Eustass, please save the chatter for another time. I'm terribly tired."

As Law slowly lost consciousness, his good posture distorted like a melting candle and soon he was fast asleep, his upper body leaned over the counter with his head resting against the inside of his forearm.

Now dormant, Law's usually cautious and wary face now wore a relaxed expression. His lips were slightly parted, and his sharp, icy gray eyes were now sheltered by a pair of thick dark lashes. His face held a certain attractiveness that Kid hadn't the time to notice before. He wanted to know more about Law, more of what was beyond that tough, yet cool exterior of his.

With the intention of moving Law to a more suitable place for his rest, Kid slung the doctor over one shoulder and moved him to one of the extra beds below deck. As he wiped the icy moisture from his hands onto his fur coat, he recognized his error. He'll freeze, Kid came to realize.

"Law," Kid whispered, shaking the unconscious doctor violently about by the shoulders. "Law!"

Despite the passioned attempt, Law remained in his slumber. It was like he was in hibernation, absolutely drained by exhaustion and only to wake when he has made a sizable recovery. And if Law wasn't going to take off his soaked attire, then Kid would do it for him with pleasure.

"Okay, come on, sweetie, let's get you out of those wet clothes," Kid smirked, peeling the damp hoodie from Law's skin and lifting it over his head with care. To no surprise, Law's exposed body was a fucking sight. His frame spoke an impressive level of fitness; the muscles of his abdomen were taut and defined, and were complemented by the slight slenderness to his waist and broader chest and shoulders. But what caught Kid's eye the most were the tattoos inked boldly on the expanse of his chest, back, and shoulders, which signified a particular audacity that fit well with Law's image.

Kid's fingers traced the designed absentmindedly, before he became flustered and aware of his actions. He tossed Law's clothes to the floor sounding a wet splat on impact. He prayed for justification as he undid the button of Law's jeans, sliding them off of his hips. If his crewmates caught him in the act of something as questionable as this, they would think lowly of him. At last, for better or for worse, Kid found himself with a respectable and naked man spread out on a bed for his crew members to question with full concern. Hell. What did he get himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Kid stared at the unconscious grace of a man. Law's exposed appearance made something dark coil in the pit of Kid's stomach. Kid traced a finger on the inner side of Law's soft thighs, eliciting the release of a soft whine from his lips as he slept. Fuck, it was hot. There was no conceivable way the other Captain would make such a noise in his consciousness and the thought of it caused a lustful desire to creep its way into Kid's chest, aching for action. He grasped Law's hips with both hands, careful not to leave behind any marks or bruises, and let his mind guide them up the contours of Law's body, mindful to contemplate the inconspicuous curves of his waist. His hands fluttered across his ribs, causing Law, evidently somewhat ticklish, to arch his back in somnolent protest.

Kid leaned forward, close and personal, to the other's face. Unconsciously or not, Law head was arched back, exposing his throat, ready and defenseless, so that Kid could run his teeth along the bare flesh. Kid felt Law shudder in anticipation. He paused with his nose buried in the crook of the doctor's neck, feeling a sense of comfort in Law's beating pulse. After nipping at his collarbone lightly, he gripped his waist and proceeded in light butterfly kisses down his chest and stomach, Law's abdominal muscles tensing as he did so. The captain stopped when the underside of his jaw met with the erection of Law's cock pressed flat against his belly.

Shit. Had he gone too far? His own erection poked dangerously near the top line of his belt and he wanted to impale Law now with the pride of his manhood, but he was unconditionally obliged to abstain. He needed to get him off before Law or anyone else discovered it, most evidently because it was a lustful state that Kid himself was responsible in causing. The captain considered his options, all of which seemed to end messily.

He can thank me later, Kid thought to himself with a quiet laugh. Hesitantly, he took the man entirely into his mouth, his eyes monitoring Law's face for signs of waking, and began moving at his own volition. Within seconds, Law's eyebrows furrowed, his mouth opened slightly in deep pleasure. Law's stomach muscles tightened and he divulged a low, drawn whimper as he dug his nails into the sheets. It fascinated Kid, the way Law's body responded without its conscious control. Every move was a contradiction to Law's existing reputation, one that involved the fear of both pirates and Marines alike. Within minutes he was close, Kid could feel it. Tension built in the doctor's lower belly and he came. Kid swallowed, concealing the forbidden evidence within his own body and swiftly took care of himself before his own could threaten detection. Law's body gradually left its state of sexual euphoria and his labored breathing steadied to slow, rhythmic breaths.

No time was to be wasted. The man needed to be dressed and fast. Kid dug out from his bottom drawer a pair of black jeans-if anyone were surprised he had one, so was he-and a clean pair of boxers from the top. From the right, he picked up a denim flannel shirt folded at the elbows and flung the entire outfit next to Law's head, preparing to work bottom to top, which was admittedly safer to the oblivious eye. After covering the doctor's basic privacy, he shoved Law's feet through the holes of his new pants and fastened the button taking note to no surprise that there was a good three inches of room around Law's slender waist. He needed a belt. While Kid did have one, it was one he wore quite necessarily for himself-God forbid that he sailed the seas without it. For now, his decorative sash would be necessary as a temporary alternative. Slipping it from his pants, he began to weave it through the loops of the jeans, securing it with an unprofessional knot to the side. Now for the shirt…

"Captain...?" Kid jumped. Now he was aware of his particular level of stupidity but was he really that dense to leave the door hanging wide open? Safer to the oblivious eye, my ass. "What are you doing?" It was Wire's voice. A man had to thank him for his more taciturn nature.

Kid jerked his hands from the rim of Law's pants and ran a troubled hand through his cardinal mess of hair. "For fuck's sake, Wire..."

Then explanation was brief, generously leaving out the greater details, although the present ones seemed worthy of severe misunderstanding.

"I see…," The man stared at the unconscious Law. "I suppose there are no regulations against _this_ "-he made a gesture-"on these seas."

Kid, with a clear portrayal of his own misunderstanding, frowned. "I hope not."

It would have been most preferable if his subordinate would just take a hint and scram for the better of both of them but he only stood there with a look of pure dismay painted on his face and it drained what was left of Kid's decency. Wire stared at him with a judgmental uneasiness and Kid was left with nothing more to say. He didn't particularly want to share his motives in fear that it would sound in some ways sentimental. Kid didn't have a reason to give a shit about what happened to Law but he just did and explaining that would take more time than he could afford. He slammed the metal door securely shut with a deft hand and prayed that his reserved nakama wouldn't spread word. He dressed Law's top half quickly, leaving the top couple buttons undone for the sake of diversion.

He watched the doctor now, fully clothed, resting with an air of latent rapture about him. For a few minutes, the redhead entertained himself with the gradual rise and fall of Law's chest. It was calming to an extent, much like a dormant volcano. Law would be different when he woke.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Killer was practically seething through his mask.

"What d'you expect me to do?" Kid spat. "Leave him?"

"Better that than violating him so that he can wake up later and stick a sword up your ass!" Killer snarled.

" _Violating_ him?" Kid repeated incredulously. The accusation gnawed at him, the stark truthfulness in those words sinking heavily in his stomach.

"Yeah, considering _you_ ," Killer hissed, referring to his impulsive acts of lust. Kid snarled. "I bet he whined as you pet him like a goddamn dog!" Wire, that bastard. Kid grit his teeth. "Just don't cause any more trouble than you need. That's all I'm trying to say."

"It's fine , alright? I can handle whatever shit he throws at us. No, in fact, _we_ can handle it. Do you really think he can take all of us down single-handed?"

"No," Killer started slowly. "But what if you had just let him sleep? If he died, that would be his problem, not ours, and then we wouldn't have to deal with any of this crap to begin with."

"Yeah? Then what happened to saving him in the first place?" Kid spat.

"Kid," Killer took a deep breath and composed himself. "There's a big difference between saving him and whatever the hell you did. Just take some time to think about your actions every once in a while." Kid glared at him but said nothing back. He gave Killer a firm nod to show his understanding. He knew where the concern was coming from and he wasn't wrong.

* * *

An hour or two passed and any friction had mellowed down. It was still quite frankly the middle of the day, and Kid could do some good in hunting. It was especially around these Calm Belts that the sea monsters lurked. He settled with a typical preparation, a slab of meat, a pile of metal rubbish, and a modicum of patience. He sat there, perched somewhat dangerously on one of the gunwales, staring into the endless blanket of foreboding, but serene seas. That was one of the nice things about Calm Belts. Kid didn't seem like someone who took the time to appreciate the little things in nature but he found an exclusive peace in placid waters, no matter how short-lived.

A deep hum vibrated from the hull of the ship to Kid's very position, following a provocative thump that threatened to knock him overboard. A creature broke the silence of the waves, shoving its massive body above the surface. Within seconds, it loomed over the ship at full height, engulfing the ship in a massive shadow, as small droplets of water rained down from its body. The serpent was a deep coal black with a fluorescent green fin lining it head to tail. It was a freakish thing and it had little patience to spare. The slit of an eye gleamed as the rest of the crew hustled to meet the offense.

"Did _you_ lure this thing here?" Killer shouted over the sea's deafening applause.

"Who else?" Kid shouted back. He could try to deny it but the wicked grin on his face revealed impatience and desire. At least for the moment, he wanted to kill.

Killer struck first. Using the deck for a running start, he vaulted off the gunwales, spinning in midair, boosting his momentum into a downward strike. Both scythes hit their mark, creating twin gashes that provoked the serpent to snap forward. Killer used the blind attack for purchase. With a foot planted on the nose, he rebounded, achieving a nimble backflip before landing his feet back on deck. Kid used this time to accumulate a substantial bulk of metal that engulfed his right arm, an ugly, but disastrous concoction that guaranteed effect. The arm was pulled back, ready to fire.

 _Repel._

Kid discharged the barrage of weaponry and it struck home, impaling the monster's principal vital and extinguishing it before it fell back into the seas, landing its final attack in harmless splashes.

Kid's lips were curled into a hellish grin. "Fetch."

Killer slung a large burlap sack over his shoulder and plunged into the waters where he began harvesting, chopping the game into manageable chunks, and rising to the surface occasionally for air.

Meanwhile, when the adrenaline left his veins, Kid visited his bedroom, convincing himself that it was curiosity that urged him to check on Law, not concern.

The collisions to the ship gave no mercy to Law's sleeping form. He had been mercilessly flipped onto his stomach, his arms extended overhead. Only half of him remained on the bed while his legs were tossed over the edge. Law's face was laughably planted in the bed sheets, expressing a peacefulness that was ironic beyond all measures. Unaware, the doctor slept on, caring not if the ship caught on fire. The amused Kid pursed his lips, stifling a laugh that threatened to shake the very room.

Kid left the Captain's quarters in a fit of giggles and found that Killer had come back. Dropped before his feet was a full sack of edible meats that promised food for at least three days. He gathered his golden mane of hair onto one shoulder and wrung the water out of it, displeased. If there came another situation where someone needed to leap from the ship, the duty was sure to fall to someone else.

"Heat!"

"Yes, Master Kid," The shaggy subordinate hauled the sack over his shoulder and brought it to the kitchen for seasoning. The responsibility of handling the ship's meals fell to him naturally as someone with the ability to breathe fire. It wasn't a matter of whether he knew how to or not, only that he _appeared_ most fitting. Kid hardly recruited members by role than he did by strength and the rest was to be dealt with later. Heat grew accustomed to being the cook regardless. He hadn't been bad to begin with, even if it did involve a few moments of trial and error.

"Kid, next time, give us a warning, would ya?" Killer crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, whatever."

Night fell within the next few hours and Kid stood in his room, staring at his occupied bed. It was a tempting offer to squeeze in beside Law. The bed provided plenty of room for the two of them and Law had undoubtedly warmed it up, having laid there for several hours. Kid crawled onto the side and leaned his back against the headboard with his arms resting behind his head. With a gusty sigh, he closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

"You're a dick, you know that?" Killer grumbled. He woke to the sound of rustling as a familiar body inhabited the bottom bunk.

Kid had thought better of it.

 **In the next chapter, Law finally wakes up to discover the distressing change. Stick around! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a satisfying experience for Law, to not feel the scraping of his eyelids over his exhausted, dry eyes as he opened them first thing in the morning. The mattress pressed against his back was a reassurance he had previously been unable to afford since his time spent struggling against the seas. He spread himself out on the bed, groaning as he stretched his aching muscles to which he received a combination of both pain and pleasure. There was a lingering soreness in his shoulders and biceps from relentless clinging and his fingers felt bruised at the joints. But above all, it was a warm and comfortable feeling that Law woke to and he missed it. He sat up, grimacing as the rusted gears of his body started up. The first thing he noticed was the unfamiliar scent rising from his own body. Not to say that it was a bad scent, only that it was one he didn't quite recognize.

Law stiffened. He pinched the material on his chest with a hesitant hand. Someone had changed him out of his clothes. And more importantly, someone had seen him _naked_. Even fully dressed in a room with no one else but himself, Law felt terribly exposed as if Kid's whole crew was standing there staring at him now. The uneasiness clawed at his stomach as his eyes met the foreign cloth on his legs and the familiar blue sash around his waist. He gritted his teeth. Not only was this captain an impudent man who found no shame in dressing strangers, he also appeared to have a _terrible_ sense of fashion.

Could Law condone such a bold act of "courtesy"? Courtesy as it was so generously called. Law observed his new form in the propped mirror, gawking at his dressed self. If anything good was to come out of this, he had to revoke his certain words of disdain-credit was deserved to the style. It was the kind of outfit Law would perhaps have chosen for himself on the best of days, casual and modern. Why a man with surprisingly normal clothes preferred to wear such garish attire was unknown to him, as if the captain's fiery, bright red hair didn't receive enough attention on its own.

On further inspection, Law could tell that the sash was actually used to keep the pants on him in fear that it would slip right off. They were big and likely Kid's own. The man was by far larger and bulkier than any member of his crew, towering at least five inches taller than Law himself, who had quite the impressive height alone.

Surely, the man must have considered his options, but was it really that hard to find a smaller pair? Or perhaps it was deliberate. The captain had an impressive arrogance and it wouldn't surprise him if this was a demonstration to show the stark contrast between their sizes. However, it was more as if everything had been done in haste, naturally, a manner necessary to hopefully avoid the eyes of others in its course. Secretively.

Law's eyes narrowed. Speaking of secrets…

He noticed the buttons undone at the top of his collar, which invitingly revealed the line of his collarbones. Law frowned. Suddenly, "fashion" seemed a bit vague to cover. The qualified comfort generated at the first detection allowed him to catch sight of something else poorly hidden behind the cloth. With skeptical fingers, he slipped the collar of the loose flannel over his shoulder with ease to discover the indentation of teeth on his right collarbone. Law's heart thudded to the bottom of his chest. He trailed his finger over the mark, knitting his eyebrows in disbelief. The shape and size of the teeth were unmistakably human and Law was beyond intentions of letting it go. What exactly happened while he was asleep? A 12 hour respite would give the man the time of the world to do as he pleases, but God forbid that he spent his time so generously.

He undid himself. Discreet was hardly a word to describe Kid's handiwork; Light bruise marks decorated his hips and waist, each one scarcely noticeable but present as if effort was made to avoid making them but they appeared anyway. Law's eyes narrowed. The lack of familiar aching and tenderness to his backside spoke, at the very least, that the man had more sense than to ravish him in his slumber. Kid was lucky to have kept his cock in his pants because if he hadn't, Law was sure to have ended him.

He should have known that for all of Kid's "charitable" acts there came a price he would have to pay. He was nothing more than a scoundrel, smarter than what Law gave him credit for. But undoubtedly, Law had his own prices. Buttoning himself back up in a feeble attempt to regain what he had lost in privacy, Law devised a simple plan. He wanted to teach the other captain to keep his hands to himself and even better, show him how _discreet_ was done.

"You think he's up yet?" Kid nudged the top bunk with his big toe.

"Really, I don't give a shit," came the muttered reply. Killer noticeably shifted onto his side, likely towards the wall, and Kid wanted to kick him.

He got up tentatively, fearing that even the slightest sound was bound to cause the other captain to barge into the room. He flinched when the door entertained his suspicions.

"Master Kid!" Kid could breathe. Heat's head poked through the doorway with an anxious expression. "The ship's main mast! It's been cut!"

"What?" Kid bellowed. His sudden jolt caused him to crack his head on the frame of the top bunk. He grimaced, a throbbing pain settling in his forehead, as the upper bed shook with silent but evident laughter. Fuck him.

He hadn't felt anything move, what exactly was going on? "Is it still standing?"

"Yes, but-,"

"Then stabilize it before it falls!"

"Aye!"

"Where's Wire?" Kid demanded, bouncing on one foot as he got the other through his trousers.

"Repairing at the main deck," Heat was comprehensibly impatient, hoping to save further discussion for a more suitable time.

"The fuck do you mean by that?"

"I'm afraid the damage is not singular," Heat informed cautiously. "It appears someone managed to slash through three of our decks." Of course he did.

"Well, fix it now!" Heat bolted. Kid turned to throw Killer out of bed but the man was already up sprinting out the door before Kid to exact his mini revenge.

* * *

Kid blinked. The mast stood vertically with an air of reassurance. "What is this bullshit?" Kid demanded and Killer crossed his arms across his chest in affirmation.

"It may seem fine now…" Heat cautioned. "but just take a careful look."

They approached the structure and he was right. From a distance, the spar appeared unscathed, typical in that sense, but closer inspection demonstrated an incredibly thin and clean cut line that partitioned the wood from unity. And from it, Kid could understand why it hadn't fallen. Whoever it was, and he knew _who_ it was, had left exactly an inch of wood at the middle with a deadly accuracy fashioning a disaster just waiting to happen. The design was something Kid would accurately describe as _insidious_ , the damage itself nearly impossible to detect but destructive in its wake, and that left him wanting to ask, who noticed it in the end?

For lack of better options, the three subordinates began welding iron around the circumference of the mast in a touching demonstration of teamwork. The mast had broken before when a sea monster fell sideways onto deck, uprooting it in the manner one would a tree. Its repairs remained an example of what the crew was capable of. And it wasn't much.

Kid, on the other hand, stared at a wall in utter and personal confusement. No, it wasn't a wall, it was a door. His own door. _What just happened?_ If Kid didn't believe in deja vu in the past, he did now. He frowned, gripping the handle bar, and passed through the doorway seemingly again only to be brought back to the place he began. But only this time, he heard it. _Shambles._

Kid spun around to see Law propped against a wall. Law chuckled as the man visibly jumped at his unexpected appearance. How the hell did he get here?

"It was you, wasn't it?" Kid growled.

"What do you mean?" Law asked innocently, his eyes saying something else.

"Quit fucking around. You're the reason for _all_ of this," Kid approached Law and jabbed an accusatory finger to his chest. "Aren't I fucking right?"

Did Kid deserve to get angry? He didn't know, but Law was pissing him off. It was the coolness of his expression, one that showed a maturity and composure that Kid didn't have. If Law was going to show an attitude of condescension in a manner purely psychological, Kid was driven to take the physical approach. It didn't matter if Kid didn't want to; he loomed over Law regardless, outweighing the lean doctor by sheer size and height.

Unbothered, Law smirked. "Was it that obvious?"

"Obvious? Not just anyone can cut a fucking mast the way you can."

Law laughed. "Oh, Mr. Eustass, don't flatter me."

"Hah, believe me, I'm not," Kid grit his teeth.

"But you already have," Law smiled, his harsh, intelligible eyes denying such levity in his expression. "Haven't you?"

Kid chagrined, acknowledging that the doctor was talking about his body. Law raised a hand between the two of them but Kid took the initiative. He caught it, pinning it above his head against the wall.

"Don't try anything funny," Kid snarled. Law looked up to meet the larger man's fiery eyes with his cool ones. Against his order, Law rebelled, his other hand following that of the first, slowly this time. Kid remained still, holding his ground and watching with a curiosity that similarly evident when playing with fire. Law placed his fingers at the collar of his own shirt and loosened the buttons from top to bottom, all while he kept his eyes carefully on Kid's face.

"Pray tell, Mr. Eustass," Law bared his body to reveal the markings from before. "Explain this for me."

Kid stared at the bruises he was well responsible for. He tried to speak but the words were caught in his throat. Explanations, he had none to give. Law's eyes were as neutral as ever, but most of all, they seemed demanding, for answers situationally, but there was something else that Kid couldn't put a finger on. It was the way he looked at him, captivating gray eyes with the power to make him melt and how he held open his shirt, suggestively, invitingly, exposing the soft skin made to touch. And more than anything, it was the manner he said it, calm and lulling, not a hint of tension found in his voice. But was it really Law provoking him or was it all in Kid's mind, a sick perversion he built for himself? Hell, _he_ wanted answers. Kid stuttered and mumbled like a fool, eyes vacillating between Law's face and body. He hoped there wasn't a faint blush on his cheeks to add.

Law's expression changed and the corners of his mouth hinted a smirk, eyes glinting. "Guilty."

Kid had been played, cleverly he might add, and so he took a moment to adjust the imaginary wrinkles on his shirt.

"You're a coy bastard, you know that?" Kid grunted, shoving Law in the shoulder as he gloated with a naturally smug expression.

"And you, just a bastard," Law flashed him a half smile before continuing. "But as much as I'd love to waste time, I'm afraid I came here for more serious matters. There are certain arrangements to be made between the two of us and I urge that we settle them now."

"Yeah? What kind?" Kid narrowed his eyes.

"The mutual kind," Law settled in a chair, crossing his legs and folding his hands neatly in his lap. "You'll have my word that our little _incident_ will be absolved, but in turn you are obligated to do me a favor."

"Yeah, well, I think you're forgetting something," Kid snarled. "I saved your fucking life not too long ago and not to mention, my crew is out there right now because you decided to lose your shit. I say we're pretty fucking even as it is."

"You think I lost my shit?" Law laughed. "Hardly."

There was a cockiness in his expression as he tilted his head to the side. "Tell me, Mr. Eustass. Why is your crew out there?"

"You want me to state the obvious?"

"I want you to state the reason," Law offered the man some time to think, but when he didn't catch on, he gave him a hint raising three fingers. "Three repairs. That's a job for three people, wouldn't you say? It's a shame your circus of a crew couldn't manage each repair on their own as they should. Management, Mr. Eustass. I advise you learn it."

Kid glared at him. "Alright, so what? You wanted me alone. There's a thing called _asking_."

Law leaned forward in his chair, elbows propped on his knees. "And you say _I_ lack fun." He grinned. "Who does really?"

Kid had to laugh, caring not if it sounded out of place. This guy was good.

"So this favor, what do I have to do?" Kid sat on the edge of his bed.

"It's not simple," Law warned before proceeding. "The same people who disposed of me also confiscated something very precious to me."

"And you want me to get it for you," Kid finished.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I'll have to accompany you with that."

"Why, 'cus you don't trust me?"

"Because I don't trust _them_ ," Law corrected. "You'll come to find that my last acquaintances were, and still are, very _playful_ people."

"Alright," Kid replied slowly. "Where do we need to go exactly?"

"That…," Law gave him an apologetic smile. "We'll have to find out ourselves."

Christ, this man was a handful. "Fucking great. So we're just goin' to have to go from island to island until we find this thing?"

"That won't be necessary. You see, I have th-," Law froze. He felt the absence in his back pocket and his heart skipped a beat. "My jeans. Where are they?" Law tried not to show it, but Kid could tell that there was a sense of blooming panic in his eyes. Law didn't really want to entertain the chances, but his jeans could have been discarded and consequently, he'd never be able to retrieve what he needed. He had been given one chance and he couldn't let this air-headed brute of a captain ruin it for him. As much as he hated to admit it, the outcome was up to Kid now. Law prayed that he had some level of consideration.

"Killer put them out to dry," Kid watched the doctor physically relax at those words. He exhibited a disingenuous smile of his own. "Why?"

Law scowled. "There's a map there. It'll tell us where we need to go," he admitted.

"Oh?" Kid raised his eyebrows insincerely. "So it's important then. A real shame...if we didn't have it."

Law gave him a dirty look, detesting his own loss of control in the matter. "Then let's not waste time. What do you want?"

Kid liked where this was going. He had Law eating out of the palm of his hand and just the thought of it made him feel a pulse of excitement. He approached Law's sitting form slowly and bent down to meet him at eye level. The natural composure of Law's face flickered, revealing for a split second an expression of uneasiness as he heard Kid's answer.

"I want _you_."

 **Reviews are very much welcome ^^**

 **I'm updating a little faster than I expected. o.o;;**

 **I found myself posting the second chapter the day after the first, like who does that? Haha. But what can I say? I'm enjoying myself.**

 **P.S. If you guys are wondering when the smut will come in to play, from the looks of it, it seems like I'll have some in by the next chapter, but we'll have to just wait and see~**

 **;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Law laughed, a cool sound that had an edge of nervousness to it. "Pardon?"

"You heard me," Kid grinned. Law searched for a hint of playfulness in Kid's eyes. It was there but not the kind he had hoped for.

"Forgive me, Mr. Eustass, but you never struck me as the queer type," Law tried desperately, struggling to remain perfectly still.

"Likewise, but your body told me otherwise," Kid held up a hand to caress Law's cheek but Law rejected it and promptly moved out of the way.

"The responses of my _unconscious_ body, you mean to say," Law said but there was no point in explaining such to a man as stubborn as Kid since he would still believe otherwise. "Perhaps there is another way."

"I'm following my end of the deal," Kid began, dropping the hand to Law's thigh with a foreboding presence. "Now you need to follow yours." Law shot him a glare. Defeat, something he usually took no part in, was suddenly pinned upon him, by a fool at that, and it made him fear that he was losing his touch.

"Just this once," Law growled, all patience was lost.

"Don't make me laugh," Kid slid his hand higher on the inside of Law's thigh, watching for the other man's reaction. "Until you get what you need."

Law's eyes narrowed. "How funny." Desperate for better options, he made a furtive glance at the door behind Kid's head. If he managed to escape and retrieve the map, he'd gain leverage, but possibly inadequate but enough to alter the circumstances. On the flip side, if he was caught, anything could happen. It was possible that he'd be killed, since it would make things definitively easier, but he didn't let that possibility solidify. As much as Kid was a man beyond mercy, he was undoubtedly a blockhead. Given that Kid found him attractive, Law was nearly certain he could seduce his way out of death. It was worth a shot and a risk he was willing to take.

Kid was caught by surprise when a foot connected with his face, pushing him back. The blow itself seemed heavy enough to break his nose. Law kicked off, knocking the chair backwards, and used his hands to spring off the floor gracefully at first contact. The moment he landed on his feet, Kid retaliated with a kick of his own to Law's midsection, blinding him temporarily as his back slammed against the back wall. Bracing the wall for support, Law upturned a hand. A transparent spherical blue grew in the area. Catching sight of it, Kid dashed at him. He grabbed Law's wrist, pinning it to the wall, and twisted until the space dissipated.

Law felt a hard fist slam into his stomach. The pain was sharp and sudden, giving him the reflexive need to double over protectively, but Kid didn't let him. The clenched hand shoved deep into Law's abdomen was in a manner to prolong and savor his pained expression, retribution for the doctor's misbehavior and Law didn't bother to resist because it was futile. He wouldn't give the other man the satisfaction of watching him struggle helplessly. He ceded control of his limbs and hung heavily in Kid's grasp and Kid grunted as blood trickled from his nose.

"Trying to escape now, are ya? That's fucking _cute_ ," Kid sneered, releasing his grip so that the man slumped to the floor, landing heavily on his ass. "Are we settled here?"

Law scoffed, turning away from the man's eyes. Kid gripped the front of his shirt, the entirety of Law's weight dependent on one arm, and threw him on the bed. Law glared poison as the other man straddled his waist to keep him down. It was an act of dominance Law didn't particularly appreciate.

Law's previous attempt at seducing him saved Kid the work of undoing his shirt and he ripped it off with ease. He took both of Law's wrists and placed them above of his head with one hand and let the other linger on the flat expanse of Law's belly. The sight of him in such a vulnerable position caused Kid's cock to tug painfully against the cloth of his pants.

"Impatient, are we?" Law gave the man a coy smile. Kid positioned himself between Law's legs, leaning his weight forward to loom over him.

"I do hope this isn't your first time," Kid slipped Law's pants from his hips to reveal a cock as erect as his own. He pulled a bottle of lube from the nightstand cabinet, earning a snort of amused disbelief from the doctor.

"If you think I am a virgin, you'd be surprised," Law hissed as one of Kid's slicked fingers slid inside the cleft of his ass.

"Are you sure about that?" Kid struggled to to slip another finger alongside the first, taking surprise in both the tightness and warmth. "Either you need to relax or you're a really bad liar."

"It's been a while, that's all," Law avoided Kid's eyes and stared at the ceiling, adjusting himself and trying desperately to relax his muscles.

"I'd bet." Law's breath hitched as the fingers pushed inside him, invading him. He squirmed uneasily as Kid loosened him further.

Kid nudged his face against Law's throat, taking notice as the doctor swallowed compulsively. The hand that rest on Law's belly felt its way up to his ribs as Kid traced Law's jawbone with his tongue. With a final spread of his fingers, he pulled them out, causing Law to pant in small, labored breaths. "You're so fucking hot."

Law intended to throw back a witty comment but the words were caught in his throat when Kid drove his cock in, impatient and eager. Law threw his head back, a surprised cry escaping his lips.

" _Easy_ ," Law hissed and Kid put himself in check.

"Sorry," He smiled apologetically into his collarbone. The grip around Law's hips tightened as Kid seated himself deep inside him. Law clutched desperately at the bedsheets for purchase, his hips adjusting to the intrusion. A while, indeed.

"How're you holdin' up?" Kid smirked. He grabbed Law's jaw, forcing the man to face him when he turned away to avoid his eyes. "Look at me."

The venomous glare he threw at the captain was responded with another forceful thrust that drove Law's entire body forward before he started up a steady pace.

"You _asshole_ ," Law's voice was reduced to a low whine as his body gave in to the overwhelming pleasure happening inside him.

Kid started to pick up speed. He closed his lips around Law's arched throat, his ears keen for any accidental sounds and soon enough, Law began to squirm, trying desperately to free his hands, but he held them down securely. Law was bound to make noise, he was sure of it. He was biting his lower lip now, struggling against Kid's hold to turn his head into the bedsheets.

He countered Law's intentions by circling a hand around his cock, caressing his length and pressing down on the head firmly. The idea of hearing the man moan and whine like a bitch was surely a situation to behold and Kid intended to work it out of him. Law's knitted eyebrows raised ever so slightly as he was no longer able to fully contain himself as Kid stroked him off. In tandem, Kid's cock shoved its way into him deep with a definite thrust. Law unable to hold back, let out a moan, one that embarrassed him deeply.

" _That's_ what I wanted to hear," Kid purred and used his tongue to paint messy patterns over Law's neck and collarbones. Law clenched the muscles of his abdomen as Kid pushed even further inside him, to an extent Law didn't think was physically possible. Kid rocked his hips and in a few moments, he knew his cock hit the mark because Law's back curved into a full arch, his hips thrusted upwards insistently, silently begging for more.

Kid's hips pressed against the back of Law's thighs with a sure and decisive force that drove Law to reach his climax. Law put all his focus solely on his throat, in efforts to hold back the sounds that released themselves inevitably. A strangled noise escaped through his clenched teeth as his body tensed then relaxed as he spilled himself.

Before long, Kid had a hand pressed flat against Law's stomach as if to feel his cock fill Law's belly as he released his own load. The man had came inside him and Law felt an undeniable satisfaction as the warmth filled him up from the inside. Law would have criticized his zeal and lack of consideration but he was exhausted in contentment, his eyes half-lidded and clouded.

Kid relished his pleasured expression, careful not to stare blatantly. "You're really something, you know that?" Kid beamed with admiration.

"Am I?" Law mumbled drowsily, his eyes now closed. "mm not surprised."

He turned onto his side away from Kid and remained perfectly still as he felt Kid slide a hand over his waist before curling up beside him.

"Mr. Eustass, I am _not_ in the mood," Law bristled but Kid stayed where he was. He chuckled and buried his face into Law's shoulder.

"But you're _warm_ ," Kid insisted playfully to Law, who was indeed as warm as a sunned cat. He snuggled soundly against his companion, greedily siphoning the heat from his body. Law rolled his eyes.

The room was well-lit, despite the sorry lack of windows, and it reminded him that it was still morning, perhaps a few hours before noon. With that realization came the next that they had no time for dawdling. _He_ had no time for dawdling. Law allowed the captain ten minutes of idle bliss before slipping out of the his grasp. With half of his face settled in the pillow, Kid stared up at him with a disappointed eye and caught sight of him bending over to pick something off the floor.

"Hey!" He frowned as Law proceeded to wipe himself down using one of Kid's strewn laundry, not that it really mattered. "Why're you in such a hurry?"

"If I am to put up with such a lewd deal, I'd at least like to have the correspondent end of it working towards progress," Law clothed himself and held out an expectant hand to which Kid scoffed. Law wanted his map.

"Forecastle," he pointed a reluctant thumb in the designated direction. At least he's fair, Law noted and for that he was grateful.

* * *

A wave of relief settled over Law as he pulled out the valued scrap from his moist jeans. He shook it gently, flinging off the excess water droplets.

"That thing survived?" Law flinched at the sound of Kid's voice, realizing that the captain had followed him out.

"Fortunately, yes," Law flipped open the folded paper. "Wax proves quite durable against water."

"Smart. Now give it here," Kid grumbled, plucking the note from Law's fingers. His eyes traveled over it briefly before his eyes narrowed. Before he could double check, Law snatched it back as if the paper would spontaneously combust in Kid's hands.

"Hold up, you sure that's is the right spot?" Kid asked, craning his neck to take another look.

"It should be." Law frowned and reconfirmed the speck of an island. It would take only a couple days to get there at best, he observed. But unlike Law, Kid recognized the area. With an edge of uncertainty, he said nothing and dismissed it on vague terms, but an air of great concern still lingered around him.

"Do tell," Law said, his voice weak with apprehension as he noticed Kid's uneasiness. Identifying body language came easy and Kid's was no exception.

"You said something of yours was stolen right?" Law paused for a moment before nodding.

"Then it would make sense," Kid said. "That you're going there, I mean." His tone held more gravity than Law felt comfortable with. The fact that Kid had been there and responded negatively to it could only mean it could end badly, but it sure as hell wasn't a surprise. This journey wasn't _meant_ to be easy. It was deliberately designed to be difficult in a way Law would have to weigh his options. How much would he pay to get what he wanted?

"Killer went there once," Kid went on. "He'd lost something, too."

"Was he able to recover the item?" Law asked quickly.

"Yes, but-"

"Then the rest is not of my concern," Law said. He couldn't be convinced change his mind. That's exactly what _that man_ wanted him to do. No, not quite abandon his pursuit completely, but enter it with a preconceived notion of fear and anxiety. Law was snapped out of his thoughts when Kid grabbed his arm with a grip firm with something he knew wasn't out of anger but namely the exact _fear_ he was destined to receive.

"Law, _listen_ to me," The crimson of Kid's eyes contained an intensity greater than Law thought possible. "You don't seem to know what you're getting yourself into."

"You are mistaken, Mr. Eustass. I know _very_ well of my situation. Now if you'd please-"

" _No_ ," Kid said in a low voice. "You really don't. How important is this thing to you really? "

Law thought it was a stupid question. Important enough to be sought after and that was that. He attempted to jerk his arm away but Kid's grip tightened, cautionary verging on painful.

"For God's sake, Kid! Let me go-" He struggled against the man's strength, wriggling to break his hold.

"You're not fucking listening to me. Answer me, is it worth it?" Law grew pale, his eyes flickering south.

"Please, Kid," He begged. "Let go of me." Law planted a foot on Kid's knee, trying desperately now to wrench his arm out of Kid's death grasp.

"Law!" Kid snapped and Law gasped. He assumed it was because of the sudden change in his tone but he was wrong. Law's mind was no longer on the map, the island, or any of it and Kid was far from aware."You don't understa-"

"I said, _LET GO!_ " Something hard connected with Kid's cheekbone, making him stagger back in surprise.

Law's knuckles throbbed. He stumbled and fell on his backside with a pained yelp as the grip was released. Dazed but conscious, Kid stared at his hand, realizing what he had almost done, and watched the blood rushed back into his fingers. His grip would have snapped Law's arm in half.

"You _fool!_ " Law spat, cradling his bruised limb. Kid stared blankly in surprise.

"A punch to the face," Kid laughed but he sounded bleak. "That reminds me to tell you this. That mask…," His eyes suddenly darted past Law into the near distance. "Killer came back from _that_ place with it..."

Law tried to turn to see what the man was looking at and jumped when he felt someone whisper in his ear, finishing Kid's sentence for him.

"...And it might be best that you know he wears it for a reason."


	5. Chapter 5

Law regarded the man who had snuck up on him, his features expressed clear irritation. Killer was crouched with his elbows resting on his knees, visibly shaking with what Law soon figured was laughter.

"Got you, didn't I?" Killer said smugly.

"Funny," Law scowled. "Very funny."

Killer wasn't fazed at their destination, and Law could only understand it as time's work, but Kid clung to it like a stubborn child. He stood there frowning with his arms folded across his chest, his seriousness growing less and less relevant.

"C'mon, Captain," Killer said. "Lighten up a little. If the brat wants to go to that god forsaken island, then take him. Ain't got nothin' to do with us."

"It's got _everything_ to do with us!" Kid growled. "Are you fucking out of your mind? I'm not going to be responsible for getting someone's face bashed in for a second time!"

"Well, you weren't actually responsible for the first," Killer sniffed. "Besides, the fuck do you even care?"

Kid opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Really, what _did_ he care? Killer and Law looked at him expectantly, awaiting his answer, but he only stared back blankly.

"Kid, please understand your situation," Law's eyes were hard and empty. "And most importantly my position. I am not your friend. I'm not your nakama, nor am I your lover. I am simply an acquaintance. Do _not_ treat me as any other."

Kid shot him a glare. Killer laid a hand on his shoulder before he could reciprocate.

"Settle down," Killer demanded. "The mast's been fixed. If we're going to take him, I reckon we start now before it gets dark. The fuck happened, anyway?"

Law grunted as he felt the tip of Kid's boot nudge him explicitly in the ribs, but it was the guilty scowl on his face that brought Killer to the obvious conclusion.

"All the more reason to ship you off," he muttered.

* * *

Law sighed a breath of relief as the ship changed course. Pleased as he was, the feeling of worry continued to kick him in the gut. His mind tried to wrap around his situation utterly but it was futile, the ambiguities puncturing the enclosure like tinfoil. To whom exactly was he going to pay? He was forced to concede to himself that if anything, Kid was right. Law really didn't know what he was getting himself into. It could be an elaborate plot, a trap to lure him into a secluded area where he would then be killed off to save any potential trouble. Law shuddered.

It was cold. The material clothing his body was light and penetrable and the post-autumn air permeated through the fabric with ease. He held himself and took cover in the nearest chamber, the only one he knew well enough to reside.

He found Kid in the cabin reclined in an armchair situated hastily in the middle of the room. He was tinkering with small metal pieces, ones Law could decipher as miniature gears. They floated comfortably above the palm of his hand before disappearing. Law flinched as he heard the random metal pieces clatter unceremoniously onto the glass surface of a table on the opposing side of the den. The harshness of metal on glass made Law cringe inwardly, but he was impressed at the sheer speed at which the mechanical fragments moved.

"Um, Mr. Eustass," Law started. "May I have a word?"

Kid didn't say anything but Law spoke again anyway.

"Forgive me for not asking earlier, but who is it exactly, this person I'm supposed to associate myself with?"

"Not person."

"...Sorry?"

" _People_ ," Kid corrected. "They're an organization of sorts. They accept stuff from thieving lowlife pieces of shits and use them against the innocent lot that got their shit stolen."

"...So they blackmail them," Law finished with dismay. The rest of the metal crashed in a heap onto the table with a noise that made Law's heart lurch in surprise.

"Damn right," Kid growled, his temper rising . "And what's better is that you're just gonna be another one of their victims."

"What do I have to give them?" Law replied, discounting the heated emotions.

Kid scoffed with bitterly. "Beats the fuck outta me. They take what they want. It just depends on the person, what they have...what they're good at."

"I see," Law lowered his gaze. "Do you perhaps...remember any names? Any at all that-."

"Everything's kept all confidential. They use these shitty code names and masks, too, to conceal their identities. Expected though, 'cus it's all underground crap."

"How do you know so much about this?" Law asked questioningly.

The question ignited something dark in Kid's eyes. He chuckled, both a pained and menacing look formed a cryptic expression. "'Cus I asked Killer the same thing. You wouldn't believe how fucking pissed I was. I was ready to destroy them, but they were smart about it. All Killer got out of 'em was the name GIFT. I reckon that's the name of the organization, but it doesn't mean shit as long as I don't know who's behind all of it."

"GIFT…," Law repeated quietly. The word tasted foul on his tongue. "How ironic."

"It's stupid," Kid said matter-of-factly. Law seated himself on the corner of Kid's desk and decided to change the subject.

"What on earth are you doing anyway?" He asked as Kid retrieved the metal pieces with a flick of his wrist.

"Screwing around," came the answer.

"Yes, I see that," Law frowned. "But why?"

"Target practice," Law caught the corner of Kid's mouth twitch upwards. "So that eventually I can do this," He flicked a hand and a quarter sized gear struck Law's chest.

"Ow!" Law cried, but it was more of a surprised cry than it was pained. Law leaped to his feet as three more hit him in the stomach. "What was that for?"

"You reckon I can just take them out like this?" He grinned impishly and Law's lips threatened to do the same. "But with knives and daggers, of course."

"You just gonna take that or what?" Kid challenged as he shot another two. _Room._ Law sent back the two projectiles, but Kid swatted them out of the way, sending three more on his way. When Law failed to dodge all of them, Kid replied, "Man, you suck at this."

"I must agree," Law replied, smiling now. "I'm afraid I don't fare well in _childish_ games."

"Childish?" Kid's grin widened. "Hardly."

Law gasped at Kid's audacity as a crude coin whizzed past his head.

" _Undoubtedly_ reckless," Law smirked. Kid gradually returned the expression as he recognized the same comment in the near past.

The playful back-and-forth went on for a good few minutes, strafing, jumping, and ducking in boyish demonstrations of physical prowess. Law's stamina was draining twice as fast as he maintained both his _Room_ and his physical movement. Kid remained in his chair, his comfort displayed in exaggeration to provoke Law and his excessive activity.

Half an hour passed. The _Room_ vanished eventually and its owner was catching his breath, laughing softly, his hands on his knees in defeat.

"This...was disgracefully...immature," Law gasped.

"Oh, c'mon," Kid laughed, not a hint of breathlessness. "It was fun."

Law curled slightly when a small gear nailed him in the ribs with a thud. "Shit! That hurts," Law yelped and covered his torso protectively. "I believe we're done here," Law said with a stern look. Kid only smirked and leaned his chin on the palm of his hand.

As Law retreated out the door, he flipped Kid off but the grin on his face was enough to say that he had indeed enjoyed the whole affair.

* * *

Dinner was nothing special. As Law had anticipated, he had received the familiar coal black meat, lightly seasoned with pepper and other common spices, with a side of stale potato wedges and vegetable soup. After Law had left Kid's cabin defeated in their foolish game, he had joined the others in the kitchen whilst they prepared the night's meal.

Kid's kitchen was painfully disorganized. Law had caught sight of the many spoons and knives that riddled the floor of the pot cabinet and the ever piling stack of dishes and bowls in the left compartment of the sink. In fact, it overflowed to the extent that excess dishware was carefully balanced in a stack on the counter.

The doctor had high doubts that each member even properly sanitized their hands before handling the food and that disturbed him. Back on his home "ship", Law made sure that every member responsible for cooking that night had lathered up to their elbows in soap before handling any food items.

With that to add, Law wondered how simple these pirates' tongues were. When Heat had opened the upper left cabinet to pull out a restaurant-style, most likely stolen, salt shaker, Law could only count perhaps 4 other bottles that accompanied it. It was a sad collection. Law could do the vagrants wonders with his own abundant supply because after all, his profession required copious amounts of them.

Observing his surroundings dispassionately, Law caught sight of something peculiar and inwardly gawked at a bright red box with a lever in the far right corner of the kitchen that he hadn't noticed before. To his immediate dread, Heat swung open its door and dropped inside it their additional meat supply, but Law was surprised when the deposit was followed by a purely mechanical sound as Heat yanked the lever. Was that...the fridge? Before Law could process what he saw, the red box disappeared altogether.

"It's a curious thing," Heat agreed in equal admiration, noticing the surprised look on Law's face. "There's actually three levels."

He pulled the lever to its farthest capacity and it clicked three times. Immediately, the floorboards opened again and the the red box emerged, followed by a black and another red one. Law was instantly fascinated, feeling as though he had just seen a magic trick.

"Level 1 is Meats, Level 2 is Dairy, Level 3 is Vegetables and Fruits," Heat clarified. "You might be wondering why we even have this in the first place. Let's just say it's a preventive method to keep our hungry bastards in check."

"Why not just buy a lock?" Law suggested and Heat snickered.

"Do you really think something as pathetic as a lock would solve the problem?" he said bluntly. "Would that stop _you_?"

Law never really had that big of an appetite but he pretended to contemplate anyway and shrugged. "I guess not."

"We got people here that can snap a lock with their two fingers. At the end of the day, we really do need to take quite dramatic measures."

"But at the same time, the same people who can demolish a lock should be able to do the same to the floorboards," Law countered. "Which I consider to be far more destructive."

"We're not as _stupid_ as you think we are," Heat sniffed. "Believe it or not, we do have reason."

Law replied with a disingenuous smile, "Then it suffices to say that it hasn't happened before. Breaking the floorboards, that is."

"Mind your own business, you," came the guilty reply. "The point of the matter is that only I know how to get the lever working and so that means I administer the food supply. If you're hungry, you come to me, got it?"

Law nodded. The Heart Pirates were thankfully far more disciplined and Law ensured that each member got their share of a variety of foods guaranteed to maintain a healthy diet. The Kid Pirates were still primitive by nature, hunting for their dinner then storing their game in a funky cooler of sorts. He wondered if Kid had designed it himself, the refrigerator, that is. The mechanics to create the apparatus seemed complicated. How he was convinced to do it was left a mystery but it was probably easier than it seemed.

* * *

Everyone was content now that they had eaten. The roars of laughter and the bickering had died down since, and now the members wandered aimlessly, tending to simple activities or hobbies, meager forms of entertainment. In crude ways, it was nostalgic to hear the friendly banters and distant voices of evidently close friends. Law missed it. It was an innocent distraction, the voices of nakama, even if they weren't necessarily his own, and it was calming. Perhaps Kid felt the same way.

Law had lost track of the time. Not the hours that passed since dinner, but the days, weeks even, since he had seen his own crew. It had been nearly two days now that he had been accompanied by the Kid Pirates, and five days that he had been drifting at sea. Then his time before that...Law felt a coil of fear lurch in his stomach. No, he didn't want to remember. Fortunately or unfortunately, everything was a blur. Every day was painfully slow and it was almost as if time passed differently on that ship than it did everywhere else. There was nothing to predict what could happen next and perhaps that was what scared him most. Inevitability. Law hated being toyed with and that was precisely what happened when someone was given such control. And what Law despised more was that it was out of his own hands.

Hope was a funny thing. Perhaps it did good for others, but not him. It was fleeting and that quality made it a toy for someone else. He'd be given his taste of victory, freedom, and once he kindled this fresh sense of hope like a newborn flame, nurtured it and grew it into something of potential, it was snatched, then he'd lose everything at once. That was how it works, right? He knew it well.

Now that Kid was out of sight, Law really had to consider if it all really was worth it. If he went there, was he really risking his life? Or was he risking something more? For a moment, Law considered his nakama. From the start, they were already pawns, regretfully Law's own, but it was still unknown to him how much GIFT actually knew about him or if they had any information on him at all.

There was a chance it actually didn't matter. Organizations like GIFT are skilled at what they do. In a modern sense, they were like businessmen, analyzing potential clients, searching for clues on their background and tendencies. As scrupulous as they were with their eyes, they would do the same with carefully structured questions designed to elicit answers they could use to their advantage, much like that of an interrogation. Law would only answer them concisely, with a simple yes or no at best. He would feign detachment to all things, deny his relations, and cloud his emotions.

The unanswered questions gnawed at him relentlessly. What did he have to offer? What would they see in him by appearance alone? What did he even see in himself?

* * *

The sun retreated into the horizons and night fell abruptly onto the sea. The ship looked eerie coated in nightly shades, designed with metalesque features, skulls, bones, a display of fearful, rebellious colors. The maroon floors emerged like fermented blood, the skulls impressive Halloween props, and some of the interior walls were quite gaudily decorated with candles that lit the rooms with an ominous glow. Evidently, the decor wasn't really Law's style. He could call it uninviting or unwelcoming but it would be hypocritical when his own office was relatively the same with its excessive cleanliness and organization.

Alas, this just wasn't the time to be criticizing interior design when there were greater matters at hand. But then again, possibly, there wasn't anything else to prepare and thereupon, Law was fabricating unnecessary tactics and arrangements in his head. Realistically, or at least physically, yes, there wasn't anything else to do but wait.; wait until they got there and wait until he received the price. At the end of the day, Law would be left with two more days to both plan everything out and simply wait, the two activities concurrent, yet mutually exclusive.

Was it enough time for him to prepare? But more accurately, would he _ever_ be prepared?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, friends. I just wanted to say that I appreciate all of you who continue to follow my work and leave very thoughtful reviews. I apologize for this late update! I've spent another week than usual ;_;

School's started and all so I won't have as much time as I did, but I hope to write as often as I can.

Now, this chapter is going to be a little different from usual as we wil be exploring a little of Law's story before he encountered the Kid Pirates. Precisely, how and why he was found abandoned at sea.

Don't worry if the beginning seems a bit confusing! The basic idea is that he has been captured and detained by...well you'll see ;D

* * *

Law found himself secured to a mast with his wrists bound soundly behind his back. The shackles weakened him, Kairoseki cuffs as he recognized, and dug painfully into his lower back. The posture to which Law was forced to abide was calculated with a destructive brilliance that strained nearly every muscle of his body.

Now, the ship was commanded by a particular someone popularly known for his tendency to extravagance, an inclination used for the better to demonstrate his enormous wealth and power. He is, to this day, an atrocious, heartless man, and Law had felt every bit of it in his developing years.

"Who's he?"

Law scanned his surroundings and met eyes with a handful of crewmembers who seemed puzzled at Law's existence on their ship. They stood there pointing, muttering among themselves.

"No clue. Order was to keep'em here 'til further instruction." Law heard a snicker.

"He's probably just another one of them pets."

"Yeah, I heard the Young Master had quite a few of those."

"But male?" A youthful voice piped in followed by a pause.

"We could ask him, how 'bout it?"

"Sure, but only if you do it."

Law's lower lip twitched at their beckoning. "Don't play dumb, you. We know you can hear us. State your business."

The owner of the voice was a stout man, his brawn compensating for his lack of inches. The doctor gave no reply and simply stared back with a seemingly lazy, yet insightful expression.

"You deaf or what?" he asked.

Law's eyebrows arched with amusement so thickly disguised as part of his boredom. "My business does not concern you." With a brief glance, he added, "Or any of you for that matter."

"Who says we gotta to be a part of your business for you to gimme an answer?" He waited for a reply before he sneered and added. "Hm?...sweetheart?"

Law visibly tensed at the mocking term of endearment so clearly targeted at him by proper suspicions. He wanted to reply back, but he lacked the authority to do so. On this wise, he said not a word.

"Oh? Sound familiar, eh?" The other man snickered, clearly enjoying himself. "I thought it would."

"And _your_ business, may I ask?" Law said in return, words laced with evident irritability.

"Confidential," he sniffed. Clearly, he hadn't pressed enough buttons because he slipped in a provocation. "Whore."

"A good one at that," Law played it cool and settled for a wolfish grin. "Free me and I'll let you see just how good I am."

"Pity, I'd love to...but I just ain't that dumb." Perhaps Law simply imagined the truth in the man's words of sarcasm but his eyes were suggestively vague.

"Your loss," Law simply shrugged.

"Hoho," the goon laughed, his eyes planted on his friends for reassurance. "A tempting one, this one. What do they call you?"

If they didn't know who Law was then it was for the better. Being known as another pirate's "bitch" did wonders to the reputation so Law responded with another question. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked you nicely, fucker," he grew impatient. If Law continued drawing this out, he could earn himself a punch to the face. Oh, curiosity was a wretched thing.

"And now I'm going to ask you nicely," Law flashed a polite smile. "Free me."

"No chance in hell," The answer was automatic. He cross his arms over his chest.

"Then we are...quite the same. Wouldn't you agree?"

"But I ain't a whore," the man replied coldly.

"And I'm not telling."

A hand squeezed Law's throat threateningly. "But I could make ya, couldn't I?"

"Leave'im alone, Harbor," another one said gripping the man's arm. "The Young Master'll beat your ass if he found that you jacked up the new guy."

Harbor pulled his arm forcefully from his companion's hands but resigned in his efforts.

"C'mon, let's just go finish our work. We have better things to do."

"...Man," Harbor muttered. "Killjoy…"

Only a brief moment led Law to realize that Harbor referred not to his companion, but rather most unfortunately...

"Young Master!" Law felt his heart sink a little in his chest. Many were positively startled when a familiar chuckle emerged from dimensions unknown. The crew members stopped their duties, saluting in an ever so stiff manner. Naturally, silence was quiet but this one in particular made the wind the seem louder and the captain's approaching footsteps deafening.

"What a surprise," Doflamingo said. He must have gestured for their dismissal because Law's company scattered and disappeared like frightened mice. His captor came into view, his appearance alone ostentatious and formidable. His lips were curled into a wide grin with his eyes concealed by a pair of fabulous sunglasses.

"Making friends, I see," Doflamingo observed cheerfully. How long exactly had he been there?

"I seem to have quite the knack for that."

Doflamingo approached him with lazy steps. Within a few lengthy paces, the two lacked distance.

"Time has treated you well, my cute Law." He put a gentle hand to Law's cheek stroking it, using two fingers from the other to trace under the defined line of Law's jaw. Law despised the man's touch but saw to it that he remained very still. Law could tell that Doflamingo's eyes were scanning his face carefully for change in his expression, to which Law gave him none. "Welcome back." The doctor said nothing.

"You're not that injured, are you?" Doflamingo asked and Law knew what he was talking about. The bullet lodged in Law's side was painful indeed, but not fatal. Granted, Doflamingo put it there himself as an excuse for "necessary" precautions.

"Not permanently," Law frowned.

"Well let's hope to keep it that way." He put a thumb to Law's lips and pressed, invading the man's mouth, but for the sake of resistance, Law kept his teeth clamped shut. Their past relationship was indeed physical but was that enough to be brought back on such a groundless impulse?

"Fufufu, still the stubborn one." Law could feel the wires of the man's power and was forced to cede control of his own body. A frightening devil fruit ability that man possessed. With Law's imposed resignation, Doflamingo proceeded.

"A true doctor," He stopped his work for a moment to chuckle in admiration at the flawless condition of Law's teeth before pressing the back of his tongue with two large fingers near his throat causing Law's stomach to lurch uncomfortably. He gagged miserably in response.

"Reflex is back," The bigger man noted to his disappointment. He frowned and withdrew his fingers. "A shame, really."

Nevertheless, Doflamingo was enjoying himself for he slipped his hands under Law's hoodie to discover the tight muscles of his abdomen-his upper torso was trapped under massive coils of rope. Law's stomach clenched at the familiar harassment.

"...But you certainly kept your body in optimal condition," he observed. The intrusive fingers followed the curve of Law's body as they crawled over his ribs and waist, exploring his lean build.

"Extra weight is an unnecessary burden." Law reasoned as calmly as he could, squirming uncomfortably against the groping and recoiling when a careless finger grazed his injury.

"I must agree."

"Please," Law interjected sternly. "I am in no need for a second doctor."

"Perhaps you don't, but I do." Doflamingo praised himself for his wit but he knew his words were dangerously genuine. "Just give in. It makes things much easier."

"Indeed it would." Law said. "But what if I don't?"

Doflamingo lit up like a dark fire. "Then I could break you," he licked his lips menacingly. "A little time and I could strip you of your pride. All of which you seemed to have regained since our last…time together."

Law seethed. "As if I'd let you."

"Oh, face it, Law." Doflamingo whispered into his ear. He nudged a knee between Law's legs, causing his breath to hitch. "Resistance is only more fun for me."

Oh, the hatred was imminent now. It hit Law like a massive wave of anger but he knew he had to refrain from showing it. The glare in his gray eyes retired to a half-lidded look of indifference.

"But if you behave," the Shichibukai continued. "Your-limited-freedom will become part with my consideration. What do you say?"

"Which gives me the liberty to do what exactly?" Law asked suspiciously.

"To walk around this ship."

"...To leave this ship."

Doflamingo laughed. "Fat chance. Don't push your luck."

* * *

A sharp jab to the ribs followed by a pulse of pain that ripped through his side interrupted the seven nightly hours of peace. Law's eyes flew open and he groaned. The bastard struck the bullet wound. Doflamingo looked blank for a moment before his eyebrows shot up in remembrance.

"Oh!" Doflamingo stifled a deranged giggle to his near recollection. "Forgive my neglect."

Law's eyes widened with fear as the spidery hand reached to tend his wound, " _Surely_ not."

"Hm?"

"Do you plan on removing a bullet with your bare hands? Please, allow me," Law offered desperately. There was no telling how deep the bullet was buried. Any deeper than an inch was sure to further tear and damage his vital organs if mishandled and bullets hardly ever stopped at that. Worthy of more concern, Law held serious doubt that the Shichibukai even bothered to sanitize his hands, running the greater risk of infection.

"Relax. I won't kill you."

"I beg to differ. Your medical credentials are where exactly?"

"Hmph. I would ask you the same, _pirate_." Doflamingo raised the hem of Law's shirt slightly and pressed his thumb into the wound.

"Gah!" Law cried out as two fingers dug themselves into his body. His breathing became labored as the dull pain magnified. The entire left side of his body burned immensely, his guts dreadfully under the impression of expulsion.

"Almost," Doflamingo's voice nearly vibrated with excitement. Every muscle tensed as Law squirmed in agony. It felt as if someone stuck a knife in the wound and twisted.

Law's consciousness was fading and his vision was invaded by dark blotches. Deep breaths, he reminded himself as his chin fell to his chest. He winced and corrected himself. Lightly. Every labored breath contracted his diaphragm, releasing a new wave of fresh pain.

Law crumbled as Doflamingo removed his makeshift pliers. The sadist held the bullet in front of Law's eyes like a trophy.

"Surprise," he said, smiling manically.

Law was soaked in his own sweat, exhausted, and could barely focus his eyes on the small pellet.

"You'll recover, slowly, but eventually," Doflamingo told the doctor. "But, of course, you know that more than I do."

" _Savage_ ," Law spat, resisting against the wave of euphoria that followed the conclusion of his torture.

The larger man chuckled. "Maybe, but truth be told, Law, I just wanted to see you in pain," Doflamingo said. "Convulsing, screaming, begging for my mercy…" He seemed to assess his own words. "But ultimately...I expected too much for you've grown stoic." _Hmph_ , he laughed a little, his head nodding slowly. "...One day."

* * *

Within a few hours, his subjugator had returned.

"What do you want now?" Law spoke through gritted teeth. How many times did this man plan on torturing him?

"Why, nothing at all," Doflamingo said innocently. "Is it wrong for a man to monitor his prisoner?"

Law felt his face heat.

With his motive dismissed, Doflamingo continued, "I really do hope you like jasmine. It's one of my favorites."

"I really don't require your hospitality." he responded coldly. He noticed the cup and scoffed. "...prisoner, you say." To his discontent, his stomach growled loudly. Law stiffened.

"Fufufu, you're hungry, Law." His eyes glinted. "But you can deal with that, yes?"

Law studied his face for agenda but found none. "...Relatively."

"Thirst is quite different, you see. A human can last several weeks without food but only-"

"-A few days without water," Law finished. "Yes, I'm quite aware."

"And in your condition, time is significantly shortened. So what stops you now?"

"You're a smart man," Law replied venomously. "Don't ask me what you already know."

Doflamingo chuckled. "Law, Law. You rush me. But I suppose I should keep this concise or the tea will get cold. You suspect foul play, correct?"

"Naturally," Law narrowed his eyes.

To this, the larger man looked truly contemplative. "Interesting. That is...one way of thinking of it. Then do you instead prefer death?"

He said this with intentions of trapping Law with only a small selection of choices, two, but Law only raised his eyebrows. "Ah, so the former isn't?"

"Excuse me?"

"Upon my refusal, you ask if I prefer death," Law said slowly. "If not death, then what exactly is it you offer me?"

"Perhaps you should find that out for yourself," Doflamingo brought the cup to Law's lips. "Open up."

Law tried to turn away, but Doflamingo grabbed his jaw. As soon as his mouth was pried open, Law felt the stream of a rich brown liquid poured down his throat, giving no care as to whether he swallowed or not. The warm tea overflowed and spilled at the corners of his lips and onto his collarbones, where it then drenched his shirt. Law waited. His eyes flickered as he ransacked his memories. Aphrodisiac? Hypnotic? Sedative? Narcotic? Symptoms, what were his symptoms? He still felt completely conscious, no signs of drowsiness, dizziness, or hallucination. He shook his head. Only a few of these kinds of drugs (precisely "date-rape drugs" although he despised the name) were immediate. Most were fast-acting but only took effect in range of 15 to 30 minutes.

"I've given you nothing," Doflamingo reassured, however hardly reassuring. Law shot him a glare.

"But possibly a proper dose of fear." He laughed. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

He flicked a hand and the ropes tied around Law's chest were sliced clean from his body, causing him to fall to his knees, sputtering. Without warning, the Shichibukai then grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt and threw Law flat on his stomach. Straddling the back of his thighs, he began unfastening the heavy cuffs around Law's wrists.

"Are you certain you should be doing that?" Law gasped breathlessly, appalled at the man's abundance of confidence.

"I don't underestimate my ability in capturing you on my own ship," Doflamingo frowned briefly before smiling as he added. "And I assure you, you have-and always will have-nowhere to run."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the very late update! I had many important things to do around these months. Forgive me~**

 **I hope Christmas break goes well. Happy holidays, everyone!**

* * *

After some struggle, the cuffs were off. When Doflamingo dismounted him, Law rolled onto his back and massaged his wrists. Law unraveled himself, stretching out his limbs and tentatively occupying his newfound space.

"Stand," Doflamingo ordered. Noticing Law's shivering body, he gripped the hem of his wet hoodie in attempt to pull it off.

"No, I'd rather you not," Law said, swallowing and placing a cautionary hand over the other's.

"Since when were you so shy?" the larger man joked with his hand still gripping the fabric.

"Since when were you so persistent?" Law countered, eyes darting to the hatch of the lower deck.

Doflamingo flicked a finger and Law flinched as streaks of yellow and black flashed through his vision. His body was forcefully exposed to confess a personal crime: The Jolly Roger. For a moment, Doflamingo remained silent, soaking in Law's seemingly unruly act.

"Frightening," he concluded, drawing a line down the middle of Law's back. "This is quite the rebellion, isn't it, Law? Placing a permanent mark on your body that you know speaks less truth than you intend."

"Actually, I think it's really quite charming," Law laughed sneeringly, cursing the nervous tremor of his vocal chords. "Independence. The absence of...oppression."

Doflamingo shook his head."...Wrong. It _lacks_ oppression."

A hand slid between Law's shoulder blades and he was shoved hard into the side of the chambers, driving the air from his lungs. An elbow pressed into his bare back, crushing him. Law grunted and tried to re-position himself slightly to lighten the pressure to his chest, but he didn't fight. Obscenity pressed against the rift of his ass and now, Law began to shift uncomfortably.

"Not here," Law pleaded as the larger man slid his hands around Law's waist to undo the buttons of his pants.

"Who said you get to choose?" Doflamingo ground and the jeans fell to Law's ankles. "Bend over."

"If you believe this is going to humiliate me, you are terribly mistaken," Law tried.

"You speak too soon," Doflamingo remarked and prodded his fingers into Law's mouth, coating his fingers with the other's saliva. He whispered into one of Law's adorned ears. "Has it been a while?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Law challenged. Two intrusive and exceptionally large fingers invaded his entrance and he gasped. They stretched him, testing his physical limits and buried themselves to the very knuckles. The other hand crept upon him slowly, traveling up his belly to his chest to caress one of his nipples. Law felt it tighten to the touch and tried his best to nullify the impending shudder of pleasure.

"A little tight," Doflamingo commented.

He was enjoying himself, that, and the prematurity of it all. It was boring to know, to anticipate every progressive event. Sometimes it was better for impulse to adopt a sense of spontaneity.

"Any last words?" he whispered. His voice was neutral but it shadowed a dark thrill like a faulty guise.

"Don't hold back," replied Law, although it would really be better if he did.

Doflamingo bared a grin, mirroring Law's own wolfish expression. " _Wonderful_."

Then, he invited himself in. It was a harsh intrusion, and one Law clearly wasn't prepared for. He braced the wall for purchase and Doflamingo, even at a respectable depth, was still forcing the rest of him inside. He was relentless, domineering, and the pain was overstaying its welcome. The entirety of Law's lower torso was set ablaze as he was stretched without caution and the larger man, sensing his distress, cared only to further it.

"How was that for good measure?" Doflamingo inquired.

Law muffled a surprised grunt and replied, "Petty." unable to ready himself for the next ramming attack that elicited an inconcealable moan. Every muscle struggled to contract to force the intruder out of him but they resigned as the pain prevailed. He was forced to surrender and relax himself before he was torn apart.

Doflamingo was enjoying himself, enjoying his victory over Law's caused submission. The fingers clenching his hips hadn't given way in the slightest and he was still locked in place. If anything, they pulled his hips closer to him. Doflamingo rocked more slowly now, grinding his own hips at a lazy rhythm, allowing Law seconds of respite to compose himself. Law reclaimed his breath, realizing that he had been holding it long throughout.

"Now, now, don't get too comfortable," Doflamingo advised. Volatile and unpredictable, he would bury himself deep inside Law then follow with a full withdrawal, taking careful note of his effects on the doctor's body.

The grip on his hips loosened and his hands moved their separate ways. One made its way back to Law's chest where it proceeded to knead one of his nipples. The other grabbed a fistful of Law's dark hair and yanked his head back, exposing the full length of his throat.

"I hope you don't think that it's all over," Doflamingo said. "Once I fill you, there will yet be more to come."

"I wouldn't imagine it," Law spat, his stomach lurching at those words.

Doflamingo slid a thumb down Law's vulnerable throat suggestively. A deep tremor fluttered across his fingers as Law growled with indignance. The shichibukai began to slowly increase his speed. There was a manner of violence in his thrusts, as if each stab to his ass was to be interpreted as punishment. Law made a sharp gasp as a forceful thrust nearly sent him sprawling forward. Doflamingo, sensing this, slowed his motions to a stand still. Law's erect cock wavered slightly in frustration but the tension in his belly remained and painfully so.

Without the obscene sounds produced from the wet friction within himself, the ship appeared dead silent, save for the muffled footsteps he wished were part of his imagination. No...not now, Law thought. Anytime, but now.

"Say it," Doflamingo ordered and Law's attention returned to him. "Say that you want it."

Law swallowed and said the words mechanically. "I want it."

The Shichibukai didn't move and instead he chuckled. "Oh, please. Be a little more creative."

At this, Law's temper escaped the weakening grasp of his composure and he lashed out.

" _Fuck you_ ," Law breathed wearily and chagrined as strong hands gripped his shoulders. There was a pause before Doflamingo spoke.

"Say that again," The other invited, but Law held his tongue, just in time to witness the death of footsteps.

"Fuck, boss. Sorry, I just-," The intruding guest audibly took a step back and apologized immediately.

"No, it's alright. Stay," he replied with a nonchalance that should have been funny. "In fact, you're just in time."

Law flinched as Doflamingo slammed his cock all the way inside him. His aching ass reluctantly gave way but Law attempted to jerk away. He clenched his teeth as large hands secured themselves around his waist tightly. Deep inside Law's belly, the thick shaft began to shudder. The doctor bit his lit his lip and closed his eyes as a generous flow of cum filled him up thoroughly. The dreadful warmth of it settling in Law's abdomen lit him up from the inside and he could only stand there with his dignity slipping abundantly through his fingers. A choked sound of pleasure escaped his lips.

"Slut," Doflamingo whispered to Law. He then turned to the statue of a man for which he performed gruesomely and smiled. "Face it, you enjoyed that, didn't you?"

The other man didn't respond. Perhaps, he was a virgin, Law thought dismally. He almost let his feelings get the better of him, but he checked himself when to his surprise, he heard-laughter. Forced somehow, but not out of courtesy. Recognizable as a fourth entity, it was cruel and likely now, Law would be left to choose between the lesser of two evils.

"You sick bastard," Doflamingo said. He turned to Law, intending to ruin him more, but he gripped nothing but air. There was a loud thud of bone on flesh and a resonating crash of an unconscious body as his fellow subordinate was grounded. His body lay crumpled and his face was decorated with a bleeding eye and bruised temple. Law stood by him fuming as he brought his jeans back up to his waist, doubled over slightly.

"Trust me," Law hissed, drawing himself up taller. "He won't remember a thing."

Doflamingo frowned. Law had just enough time to button his pants when the beast flew at his throat. His back thudded hard against the wooden floorboards and his head bore secondary impact. He lay there for a few seconds expressionless as the other collected the composure necessary to even utter a word.

"Tell me, Law," he demanded, claw still clenched around his neck. The delirium of the moment prompted Law to imagine the glare in the other's eyes melting the substance of his glasses. "A show without an audience is what exactly?"

"Nothing," Law replied as calmly as he could manage, but colder in his next few words. "Nothing at all."

The larger man shifted all of his weight unto one knee, pressed painfully into Law's chest. "Precisely," he grated, fingers executing the instrument of death. Law's eyes shimmered gold, pupils constricting to needle point. Eradication was near.

 _"Nothing,"_ the puppeteer repeated mockingly.

* * *

Doflamingo had always admired Law's eyes. And presently, they reflected in themselves many things from the very dimensions of the world. Physically, they reflected the invisible lines just inches from Law's own face. Emotionally, they revealed the raw and manifest fear preceding the forced acceptance of demise. Together, they bred the fear of death.

And to the sadistic eyes of Doflamingo, perverse scavengers that hungrily seek the pain of the world, it was all-

Beautiful.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **"Wtf just happened?" is probably what many of you are thinking right now. XD  
Don't worry!**


	8. Chapter 8

A pulse of icy dread ran down his spine as adrenaline poured into his system. He prepared for the agony, the torment, the horror...But there was no pain. Law slowly opened his eyes intending to discover the gory mess of himself and found instead that his body was intact. Doflamingo stood over him, his large frame casting an eerie shadow over Law's slimmer one.

The larger man's face was hidden by the palm of his spidery hand that served inadequately to stifle his unsettling giggles and the claw that bore fatal strings abandoned its purpose. It now rested idly on Law's chest, jumping with every violent heartbeat.

Law's head, weak from relief, fell back against the floorboards as he deflated with a trembling sigh, his shoulder blades pressing uncomfortably into chilled wood. Doflamingo lowered himself, pausing when he was close enough to feel the unevenness of Law's breathing against his face.

"I love you, Law," he whispered quietly into his ear, grinning as he did so.

Law winced at his twisted affection and said nothing. There was no anger in his expression, Law realized, seeing as his face was now overtaken by pure enjoyment. He hated that Doflamingo was toying with him, entertaining himself with the performance of perverse experiments intended to measure what was necessary to break him. How unsettling, Law thought, giving the man a contemptuous glare.

Doflamingo stood up, offering a hand that Law chose not to take.

Upon hoisting himself up, Law grimaced and doubled over, pressing both hands to his lower abdomen.

His cock felt like a hot rod, hugging the front of his body, but what was worse was the overwhelming pressure contained in his nether regions that tormented him for his work undone. And Doflamingo, with lack of sexual purpose and satisfaction in watching Law suffer, only hovered over him, observing him curiously, making him feel as though he were a specimen under a microscope. The bastard. Grabbing his waterlogged hoodie with a trembling hand, Law tried effortfully to erect himself, yet could only manage a crouch. His legs were weak, his innards rather violently shambled. Law scuttled awkwardly, making slow progress towards the lounge room, ignoring Doflamingo's sarcastic pleas.

"Law, where are you going?" Doflamingo inquired, a smile pulling at his lips.

"I'm tired," Law muttered.

"Of course you are," Doflamingo agreed. "Allow me to-"  
"I'll find my resting quarters myself," Law blurted wearily.

"Oh, please. There's no harm in my helping, is there?" His statement reeked of irony.

Law narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't know, with you."

Law reached the door and closed it instantly, only to find that his demon had already slipped in with him to resume its torment. Law reflexively took a step back from the other man's sudden presence and found his back pressed against the very door that trapped him. Doflamingo leaned against it, pressing into it with both hands behind Law's shoulders, caging him effectively.

"Don't be _difficult._ It's only fair that I return the favor and gratification you have given me, is it not?" he cooed. "Show me."

He tugged at the top line of Law's jeans, and Law grabbed the hand, glaring poison. Law gasped as the digits founds their prize. Doflamingo's tongue poked out from between his teeth in a smug expression, delighted that Law's grip weakened as his hand slid down further. Law's lips were pressed into a thin line, his eyes squeezed shut. Reaching under the back of Law's thighs, he picked the doctor up gently, basking triumphantly in Law's hesitation. Swiftly, Doflamingo's knees found the edge of a very tacky looking loveseat, and with care, he plopped Law onto it's cliche red velvet. His fingers found the area between Law's legs and stroked it languidly. Weakened, Law let his head fall back against a plump pillow donning the same hue as its counterpart. His half-lidded, slate gray eyes peering through his dark lashes at the man above him. His lips curled.

"Is this an apology?" Law inquired mockingly.

"I'd like to think of it as reimbursement. An eye for an eye."

Law chuckled darkly, "Well, I still see it as an apology and I don't accept it."

"You think of me too highly," Doflamingo smiled. "Does it still hurt?"

Doflamingo lightly pressed his palm to Law's lower abdomen, appreciating the warm expanse of skin. His stomach was tense, the muscles were clenched and tightened to a point that it seemed like it hurt. Law bristled against his touch, his face contorting with every prodding finger. The yearnings of lust still swirled inside Law like a fiery tempest just under Doflamingo's hand and would void his comforts until he found the means to pacify it. "Shall I make it go away?"

Law's words in response were trapped as long fingers closed around his deprived cock. His witty sentence was forgotten and replaced by a sharp gasp.

"Relax," Doflamingo ordered as he in turn, loosened his grip and began stroking Law's length with the pads of his fingers.

Law gripped the man's bicep, fearing that if he let go, every part of him would fall to pieces. His toes curled into the velvety fabric beneath him as Doflamingo began to slowly increase his pressure.

"D-don-," Law attempted weakly between the hitches of his breath. Lost again. The lazy pulse of sexual pleasure had conquered both the strength of his legs and his throat. He lay there, immobile, weak, and mute.

"Don't what, darling?" Doflamingo asked, pressing his thumb against the head of Law's cock.

"Don't-...ah!" Law cried. His sensitive condition made it impossible for him to discipline himself. Impatient, the lust that had developed inside him spilled onto his stomach and into the hand of his aide in thick white ropes. Relief. Law fell limp as his body lost its hunger and lust.

Doflamingo chuckled, "Why, Law," he reprimanded. "It does no good to be impatient."

Law averted his eyes, his face reddening.

"Another time, Law," Doflamingo smiled, delighted that he seemed to have conquered a part of Law, whatever part it may be. "Sleep well."

Law turned over onto his side, facing the plump cushions propped against the extravagant backrest.

He was tired. His eyelids scraped against his eyes almost painfully. 'Care,' he told himself. He was aboard the ship of the enemy, the most troublesome one, too, but minutes turned to hours and the morning of tomorrow would greet him first. He _would_ care. Rather, he _should_. But, maybe not tonight. Law closed his eyes.

He awoke to warmth. He shifted onto his side and let his cheek rest against the cool silk of one of many adorned pillows. The light that seeped in through his eyelids sent a spike of adrenaline through his chest. Was it still today or was it the morning of tomorrow? As he attempted to assess the time of day to his waking, his mind was preoccupied, irritated rather, by the curious blanket that tickled and scratched his naked torso with every adjusting movement.

To his amusement, he recognized that troublesome material was Doflamingo's signature feather coat. Law crinkled his nose. The coat and the deed behind it repulsed him.

Reluctant to the symptoms of appreciation towards this unexpected act of kindness, Law squirmed away from the feathery mountain as though it was contaminated with a toxic substance and kicked it across the back of the sofa. He frowned as his stomach tied in knots of disgust and uneasiness. He was dismayed, gripped with confusion. After the particular turn of events, an act so innocent as covering a sleeping person seemed only to highlight Doflamingo's diabolical nature. And naturally, it was difficult to ignore.

 _What exactly was Doflamingo doing?_ The unsettling confession of affection, the sex...all following what was clearly attempted murder. And now this, an affectation of his condolences.

Law was used to keeping things simple. Reputations were easy and straightforward. There were people that he liked and a similar number of people that he disliked. There was never anyone quite so difficult within these borders as Doflamingo was. There was never anyone so uncategorizable, so intermediary. Surely, Doflamingo was far more disliked than he was liked, if "liked" was the word to be used, but something prevented Law from establishing labels. No doubt, Doflamingo frequently tried to agonize him and he enjoyed doing it. It pleased him to see Law so torn, so submissive, so distraught and deprived of hope. A relationship like that was as unhealthy as unhealthy goes, but Law could perceive a different face on him. A softer face, somehow tainted by its correspondent darker one, but crucial on the man's standing.

Equivalently, it was Law's understanding that his judgment was one of his better qualities. His assessments were calculated and precise, his bargains were fair, yet profitable, his intuition was keen and unparalleled, and yet, when would it ever be justifiable to condone frequent torment over episodes of elementary regard? It seemed to Law that he had an awfully perverted taste to esteem Doflamingo so dearly, after all he had done. He shivered in distaste.

An awful word crossed Law's mind, one that, on a personal level, _exposed_ him hauntingly. _Love._

How foolish of him to even think of it. How terribly feminine and naive. There wasn't an ounce of probability that Law could _ever_ love a man like him. It was beyond impossible. Any kind gesture was like a grain of sand among the other horrific series of miseries. In the end, any deed from the man could justify nothing. It amused Law that he'd even try.

* * *

As Law resided upon Doflamingo's personal boat of Charon, he could establish nothing in his library of conflicting knowledge, nothing at all, but there was one thing he wished to be certain of.

 _ **Surely**_ , he'd never meet a person so intricate and betwixt as Donquixote Doflamingo ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

Kid was nowhere to be seen. Undoubtedly, he was aboard the ship, but within the past few hours, Kid seemed to reside anywhere but the main deck. It made Law wonder if the captain was always this way, casting himself away into the nooks and crannies of the wooden premises and dabbling with various metal equipment to his liking. Law, on the other hand, enjoyed the outdoors. Like a mild case of claustrophobia, he hated cramming himself into small enclosed areas. He rather enjoyed the freedom to do whatever he pleased.

Law rested cozily in the crow's nest above the sails, perusing one of Kid's few elementary novels. The changing seas were a reassurance in many ways as it confirmed Kid's word as much as it consoled him to witness his progress. A brief survey of the life on board was educational, for he had little to believe Kid would betray him but the man had a thin moral standing and so Law would continue to map his whereabouts.

Law inspected the grounds now, only to feel a wave of discomfort as he examined the ominous style of Kid's abode. Kid's ship flaunted several skulls and bones, some of which may have belonged to some of his more unfortunate opponents. And intimidating, indeed. Nothing more than a party of effigies to collect a sense of foreboding-and for Law, imminent death. Of course, Law knew that his chances of survival were minimal past setting foot on the island to which he approached and in that regard, perhaps Law's judgment was not as promising as he had believed. The object that he sought was hardly of much importance compared to the weight of his life, but he was bound to it as if portions of his very soul had been locked away inside. He had his reasons and no one else would likely be able to understand them.

Far ahead, Law could make out the likings of an island cloaked by fog and blue, a predecessor to the disasters ahead. He watched as its greenery gradually came into view and he could make out the distinctions between tree and grass, only to bear witness as the fogs and blues reclaimed its landmark and the ship slowly veered off rightward.

With a frown, Law pulled out his map and assessed his position. Where was the foolish captain going? Law began making his descent back down to the main deck, cautiously minding the several breaks in the net's footholds that could easily lead to his premature death. What was Kid thinking, as if Law wouldn't notice that the ship had turned several o'clocks? And surely, if the crew fancied a temporary change of course, shouldn't he have been told? Untrustworthy, this man.

Wire and Heat had a quite the knack for disturbance, so despite the rude winds of the higher altitudes, Law's afternoon was filled with the bickering and obnoxious bellows of the man's companions as they humored themselves to a rough game of pool. It was strange, really. Law had expected Kid to join them, as his personality seemed inclined to "manly competitions". So where was he now?

Law found Killer leaving the wheel, witnessing Law's approach and prepared for the upcoming interrogation.

"I know what it looks like, but let me assure you, everything is going as planned. We will be arriving to the island in a short matter of time."

His mask concealed his expression, making it difficult to discern truth from deceit.

"Are you certain of that? Islands obviously don't move by themselves, and yet the nearest island has been making its way westward. Where are we going, really?"

"I'm not authorized to be telling you the captain's objectives. You'll need to hear that from him. They're not my orders, after all."

"Fine," replied Law. "As for the captain, surely he would have more to do on deck than beneath it."

"A captain doesn't have to be walking around barking orders all the time, savvy? Trust me, he's generally a responsible guy when the time calls for it."

"Generally," Law repeated, his lips curled slightly.

Killer thought for a second, carefully choosing the information he wanted to give. "Try the last door on your left down there. Don't open it, just stand outside and call for him. I reckon you'll find him there."

"It sounds to me the captain has something to hide"

"So what if he is? I'm suspect you hide a hell lot more things than he does."

Law pressed his lips into a thin smile, "Well, that's a reasonable assumption."

To escape further inquisition, Law did as he was told. He passed the crimson hallway briskly, paying little mind to the chalky remains of deceased foes hanging from the walls and the flames that illuminated the walls with bright amber. It was a cold atmosphere. The walls and floor were made of stone and conserved heat to no degree. Law wore nothing under his yellow-black hoodie and the chilly airs penetrated his body with ease.

"Mr. Eustass," Law called coldly. "I was under the impression we had a _clear_ agreement."

From the other side of the door, Law could hear the screeching strain of metal as something was bent and molded into shape. At the sound of Law's voice, it stopped and was replaced by footsteps, its heaviness flooding the room with rhythmic thuds.

The thick wooden door opened slightly. Kid attempted to squeeze his way out between the door and frame, but the sizable width of his body left little to the imagination. Inside, Law caught a glimpse of piles upon piles of artillery and defensive gear, most, if not all, consisting of metal.

"Kid...what on earth do you plan to do with all that?"

"Ship modification. Our encounter with that damn sea creature busted a few things," Kid declared, his eyes wary.

"With...weaponry…?" Law maintained. "That's an awfully large amount of combat-use equipment, Mr. Eustass. What battle do you plan to engage yourself in?"

This is really none of your business," Kid returned icily. "Don't worry about the shitty agreement. We'll get there just after this quick stop."

"What is it you plan to do on this island, anyways?"

"Business, actually."

"Business?" Law repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know a guy there who sells good combat material."

"So...you're going there for...more weapons…," Law concluded suspiciously.

"Materials, to be exact," Kid corrected. "Out of all the weapons you've seen, only a few actually got the good shit. Lots of manufacturers trim production costs by using impure ones and the really shitty quacks use faulty alloys or combinations that make weapons brittle and useless. A good sword, for example, would kinda be a mix of a few different pure metals, like layers of steel coated with softer metals, like nickel. Plus, it's really hard to find Damascus steel for a reasonable or affordable price anywhere. For normal folk, they gotta spend hours upon hours heating, beating, and folding to achieve the final product. It's a bit easier to do with a magnetism fruit ability, if you ask me, even if I don't really have direct control over metals themselves. With that said, I tend to just do all the forging myself."

"Ah, well, It's good to see that you are knowledgeable in _some_ things," Law remarked.

"Asshole. Not everyone can be a fancy shmancy doctor like you," grumbled Kid.

"Interesting. At least now, I can trust you aren't visiting this island to...prolong matters," Law pulled face.

Kid smirked, "As much as I _love_ that body of yours, I really don't mean to draw out our little pact. Getting you off our ship as soon as possible is probably best for everyone, whether I like it or not."

Law rolled his own eyes, "That's endearing.

"In any case, you're coming with. I wouldn't want you wandering about."

"Because you don't trust me?"

"Ha, you're funny. With me gone, my ship would be the last place I'd think of leaving you."

Law smiled, "Aw, that's too bad."

"It's almost 7:00 so dinner's pretty soon. I bet you're hungry," Kid said. He took a whiff of the night air as he headed up the stairs, Law following behind him. "I hope you like Gumbo..."

Law gave a confused look, as he himself smelled nothing. 'That man has the nose of a beast," he thought to himself.

* * *

The Age of Pirates was a classless period, Law knew, but nothing could justify the lack of etiquette the Kid Pirates showed. It was the first dinner Law had where all members of the crew took part actively and it was by far the "merriest" supper he'd attended in his life. Law hadn't noticed it before, but the dinner table seemed highly unsanitary, not to mention damaged. His new company didn't seem to mind its condition as long as there was something present to hold their cuisine. Easily, Law could tell that the table had never been cleaned in its life and there were visible stains and crumbs from previous feasts. The plateau was marred with several scratches and scrapes from carelessness and little finesse. The bottoms of cups and bowls were permanently etched into wood and it appeared as though the table had been murdered on several accounts judging by the amount of stabbings it had taken from various daggers and swords. In fact, one of the legs looked as though it had been chewed through by some ferocity then reattached with a collection of angled nails and screws that had been shoved through its feeble wood. The feeding frenzy began as soon as the stock pot was set on the table. Law sat quietly as the others grabbed their bowls and scooped soup straight from its container, wasting no time in throwing it down their gullets to aim for seconds, thirds, and fourths.

"Settle down, you pigs!" Kid roared, shoving Wire and Heat's faces away from the pot so that their asses met their chairs. "Stop eating so damn fast!"

"Absolutely no manners," Law remarked, shaking his head and ducking as a spoon whizzed past his head.

"Shut up, doc. We're all pirates," Kid scoffed. "Come over here and eat."

Kid took Law's bowl and filled it with Heat's mysterious Gumbo. He dipped a spoon into the bowl and held its content to Law's lips.

Law turned away, flustered by the degrading idea of Kid feeding him, "I'm not a child."

"I'm not saying you are," Kid smirked. "But if you want your end of the deal, you'd do as I want you to, so bring that pretty little face of yours over here."

Hesitantly, Law approached Kid, his eyes narrowed, "Do _not_ abuse our terms."

Kid stuck out his tongue. Lips curled, Law took the spoon into his mouth, bit down and yanked it from Kid's fingers after swallowing its contents. Kid grinned, "Good boy."

For such a disorderly cook, Heat was actually fairly decent at making Gumbo. It included a reasonable amount of cajun seasoning and cayenne pepper to pack a good kick without being too spicy. The vegetables were fairly fresh, and the sausages thinly sliced. The soup itself was a little runny but Law would not expect Heat to appreciate the necessity of proper measurements.

By the time Law finished his first bowl, the soup pot was emptied. Law used a napkin to wipe his hands from the soup spilled from the other's capricious bowls, annoyed.

"Heat, to be able to make something both edible and gratifying," Law commented, breaking the sequence of slurping noises. "I'm impressed."

"Are you now?" Heat smiled, raising an eyebrow. "It took a hell lot of trial and error to satisfy these tongues."

"Damn right," Killer growled. "This is our seventh Gumbo and the soup is still runny."

"Then go make your own, princess. Surely, you can make one superior to mine."

"Tsk. Maybe it's about time we replace you with someone _better_."

"Ha!" Heat laughed, flames darting from his lips. "Good luck with that, fucker."

"Actually…" Law interjected politely with a smile. "Maybe I could give it a try."  
"Ooh! That's a tempting offer!" Killer exclaimed sarcastically. "Leave our food to the hands of an _enemy_. There's some rat poison somewhere on the top shelf if you need it."

"I wouldn't need it. The hygiene of your kitchen seems poison enough," Law shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if the lot of you have been suffering constant food poisoning to this day."

"The kid has a point," Kid casually pitched in as Heat came around to collect the empty bowls.

"Better that than dead, if you ask me," Heat grumbled with a flustered expression. "He's a captain, for god's sake, not a bloody cook. What does he know about making grub?"

"Give the boy a shot," said Kid. "I'm curious. Of course he'll be the first to taste his own doing before any of us."

Law laughed, "I'm a doctor, I can assure you. I make medicine, not poison."

"How modest," Kid sneered. "We all know you're capable of killing someone with your concoctions and potions and shit."

"What am I, a wizard to you?" Law smirked. "But perhaps, you're right. I may know a thing or two about killing people with certain chemicals."

"This is starting to not sound like such a good idea," said Wire.

Kid ignored him and tucked a hand under Law's chin. "You, sweetie, will start tomorrow morning. Don't forget the apron."

Law made a face, glaring at Kid's smug expression. "I may actually poison your food for speaking such detestable words."

"Make it good," Kid replied with a wink.

Granted, Law was no professional, but he had learned a number of useful things from Shachi and Penguin, who had acquired the skill to attract women. With appropriate measurements and attention to detail, Law knew it wouldn't take much to impress the Kid Pirates. It wasn't like he was trying impress them to begin with. Perhaps if he passed down a few tips or two, he'd be able to withstand his little companionship without getting too sick in the process.

* * *

"Change of plans, tonight," Kid announced as soon as the other crew members fled the table. "You're sleeping with me."

Law pulled a face, "And why is that?"

"I've decided I can't trust ya to sleep quietly in any bed on this ship unsupervised."

Law smiled menacingly, "Fair enough. But really, I think you just want to touch me more."

Kid laughed, "For a stranger, you know me pretty well. So what if I wanna touch you? You can't do anything about it."

"For now," Law replied. "But who knows. If you provoke me enough, perhaps I'll make you pay for it. And you wouldn't want that."

"Ooh, scary," Kid grinned evilly. "I like challenges."

Before Law could react, Kid wrestled him to the floor. The thick muscles of Kid's shoulder were driven into Law's midsection, his foot just behind the other's heel to break his footing.

Law twisted onto his hands and knees but before he could strike back, Kid grabbed the hood of his jacket and effortlessly flung him onto the kitchen table with little ceremony. As soon as Law's back hit the wood, Kid heavily dropped down onto his stomach. Law grunted at the sudden weight but bore it with effort. It was a miracle that the table remained standing after withstanding both of their weights. With Kid's added heaviness, the one semi-repaired leg was close to giving out.

"God ,you're heavy," Law huffed.  
"Good," Kid grinned, slipping a hand under Law's shirt, stroking his belly lightly, the lean muscles of his abdomen trembling against Kid's touch. Law squirmed with discomfort.

"Is this really the best of all places, when your table is threatening to become a stool?" Law snarled.

"Who cares. Fuck you're so hot like this," Kid murmured, pinning one of Law's wrists next to his head. He shifted his weight and wedged a knee between Law's legs. Law tried to violently twist out of Kid's grip, but Kid held him down by his throat.

"How close am I to provoking you?" Kid jeered.

Law coughed. His breath was becoming harsh and labored under Kid's hand, either from the tightening grip to his throat or the knee sensually rubbing against his loins. Law's furrowed brows relaxed, his slightly parted mouth curling into a toxic grin.

"Pretty fucking close."


End file.
